


新婚之夜

by starlordcdp



Category: game of thrones theon greyjoy ramsay bolton/theon greyjoy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordcdp/pseuds/starlordcdp





	新婚之夜

距上一次看到珊莎，席恩以为已经有一百年了。珊莎一进临冬城他就认出来了，尽管珊莎已经没有穿着色彩鲜亮的漂亮裙子，长的要比他还高了，那越发美丽的脸蛋儿上看不到一点作为少女的光彩。她一定受了很多苦，席恩想着，然后抓着铁铲的手开始颤，在他们很快的路过他时迅速低下头，生怕自己被认出来。珊莎不会原谅他的，为什么要为珊莎添堵呢。  
没过多久他就穿上了一套不合身的礼服，“这衣服是有故事的，希望你永远别知道”，那时拉姆斯对他说着这话，露出狡黠的笑容，像个恶作剧的小男孩。  
他穿着这衣服被要求参加了拉姆斯和珊莎的婚礼，珊莎果然记恨着他。席恩不敢直视珊莎，他知道那么漂亮的眼睛里全是利刃，他也知道珊莎讨厌拉姆斯，但是他不知道是为了什么，珊莎顺从的完成了这个仪式，并且举止优雅得体，没有一丝一毫让人不快。  
他真是永远都估测不到他的主人会恶趣味的到哪种程度，席恩现在新房里，而他的主人不让他走。如果是为了让席恩更痛苦，真的没必要，席恩已经死了，已经碎成了千万片，现在的他是彻头彻尾属于主人的reeK。席恩这么想着，只希望主人放他离开。他不被允许转开视线，必须好好的看着珊莎漂亮的婚服被拉姆斯撕开，露出一片雪白的背脊，精致的蝴蝶骨在颤抖着。  
珊莎当然会怕了，虽然饱经苦难，失去了几乎所有的家人，她也还是个小姑娘，还那么柔软害怕。和她妹妹不一样，珊莎从小就温雅识礼，更像一个需要被保护的娃娃。  
席恩抖的像个筛子，珊莎只看了他一眼，但是席恩明白那一眼有多惶恐。波顿的残暴名声在外，拉姆斯又能好吗，即便没有和拉姆斯相处过的珊莎也能明白。珊莎在哭泣着，哭声都在颤颤巍巍。  
每一声都扎进席恩心里。从前在临冬城时候他们的关系不算好，但是这并不代表他就可以看着珊莎受苦。不仅出于对斯塔克的愧疚，基于他最深处的本能也是要保护好珊莎的。但是reek什么也做不到，如果是席恩应该可以和主人打一架，然后带珊莎逃开这可怕的地方。  
但他是reek，忠诚温顺无用的reek。  
他只能哆哆嗦嗦的哭着，发出一些微弱到自己都快听不到的声音：“主人应该对珊莎夫人温柔点，她是您的新妻子。”  
拉姆斯周身一顿，放开了一直在颤抖哭泣却没有能力反抗的可怜的姑娘，转过来看着席恩。拉姆斯应该会生气的，席恩想着，但是很奇怪拉姆斯没有，他反而笑盈盈的：“你在指导我应该如何对待我的妻子——我的附属品？”  
拉姆斯在笑着，席恩反而更害怕了，套在过于宽松的裤子里两条腿都在抖着，战战兢兢的忍不住低着头向后退：“不、不，只是因为珊莎夫人还小……”席恩实在不知道该说什么了，加上他怕得不行。他怎么会去指摘主人呢，主人不定会惩罚他的，比以往更严厉。  
“你不希望我和珊莎做爱，对吧？”他越后退，拉姆斯就靠的越近，鼻息全扑在席恩将头发往后梳理好、露出来的额头上。  
那才不是做爱！！做爱才不会让一个漂亮的小姑娘抽抽搭搭的。席恩这样想的，依然大气不敢出，他怕自己再多说一个字，主人的惩罚会更凶狠一些。

他的reek，一条谦卑、乖巧、唯他是从的好狗狗，居然在他的新婚之夜指责他的不是。拉姆斯应该很恼怒才对，但是相反他并没有，因为无论事情有怎样的变数都是他乐于扭曲的，他有了一个好主意。拉姆斯并不知道以前的临冬城，他们都有怎么样的交集，从reek的表现看来他姑且还是个好哥哥吧。  
Reek一丝不隐瞒自己的害怕，难得干净的脸现在哭得脏兮兮的，鼻头通红。即便如此还是鼓足了勇气，去尽自己那一点点微弱的力维护珊莎。  
“reek，去床上趴好。珊莎，下来在旁边站着。”拉姆斯说着，抬起席恩的下巴让他流着泪睁得大大的眼睛看着自己，露出一个满足的笑容。  
席恩几乎是马上就知道了拉姆斯的意思，但是珊莎不知道，珊莎抱着自己破破烂烂的裙子抽泣着离开床，茫然的站在旁边。  
“求您发发慈悲！”席恩毫不犹豫的跪倒在拉姆斯面前，声响大到珊莎下来一跳。她不可置信的看着席恩匍匐在拉姆斯脚下，一脸绝望、用嘶哑的声音慌乱地乞求着，她哪见过这样的席恩。  
拉姆斯不为所动，他冷酷的像个雕像，连从他蹦出来的一个一个音节都比铜铁更坚硬生冷：“我说、去床上、趴好。”  
像席恩这样整日活在恶意和危险当中的人，很快的反应过来要服从。抗拒和讨饶唯一会制造的就是更多的疼痛，最开始的他每天都陷在这个恶性循环中，直到他完完全的顺从、抛弃自我和尊严。  
于是席恩收起自己的眼泪，虽然他克制不住微微的抽搐，非常听话的走到床边去，轻轻的趴好，生怕自己弄脏了主人的东西。珊莎就在他旁边不到一米，他瑟缩着，只希望珊莎可以闭上眼睛，而拉姆斯不去注意她。  
拉姆斯这才悠闲地迈着步子，有些随意的脱下自己的衣物丢在床上，眼睛没有离开席恩，却是在对珊莎说着：“贝里席说你尚且是处女，我不确定——但万一是呢？”  
珊莎看着拉姆斯，但她明白危险已经不是冲她而来，想想在床上乖乖待着的席恩。她没那么傻，她也能猜出来些什么了，有一万个不敢相信，事实就在她眼前进行着。  
“席恩将替代你服侍我，来演示一些你作为我的妻子，今后的职责。”  
“reek，脱掉你的衣服。”拉姆斯继续说着，“包括你的裤子。”  
席恩从床上坐起来，丝毫不拖泥带水，只是他残缺的手指让他姿势有些笨拙，脱掉这身繁琐的礼服的动作滑稽了很多。他稍微侧着一点身体，想要背对珊莎。  
珊莎从没近距离的看到一副这样的躯体，岣嵝着的背像是要被自己的一排脊椎扎穿，他的肤色一块块明暗交替深浅不一，那是被剥去了皮肤又没被好好用药保护的肉，包括像荆棘一样错杂遍布的狰狞的疤痕都让珊莎有些生理性反胃。没有马上吐出来都得自夸心理强大了。  
珊莎知道自己不该直直的盯着席恩看，但是她忍不住。看着席恩缓慢笨拙的把自己剥干净。  
然后席恩又细微的往里挪了下身子，开始解开自己裤子。  
从前的席恩在北境也是出了名的浪荡子，几乎每个妓院都见过他的身影。“他有形状漂亮也很大的阴茎，而且活不错。”那些妓女说。  
但是当席恩把最后一件底裤从自己身上剥离时，珊莎并没有看到那个给曾给席恩带来荣耀的东西，坦坦荡荡的，杂毛都没有。  
珊莎倒抽一口冷气，叫了一声席恩的名字。  
“Please……”席恩只是把自己往阴影里更拉近了些，在烛光摇曳中的裸露在外的皮肤更加丑陋了。

“reek，过来。”拉姆斯已经站在了床边，他的裤子松松垮垮的，已经很贴心的帮席恩解开了。席恩听到拉姆斯的声音便爬出了阴影里，像个小狗一样跪坐在床边。拉姆斯对此满意极了，用他没带手套的手亲昵的爱抚席恩的头顶，然后托住他的后脑勺：“来吧，舔硬它。”  
可是拉姆斯的性器本来就已经接近勃起了，席恩偷偷的这么想着。小心翼翼的把拉姆斯的裤子拉下来一点，拉姆斯的阴茎便弹出来在他脸上拍打了两下。席恩完全没有要躲的意思，这让拉姆斯又露出一个恶作剧得逞的孩子般的笑容。  
席恩无比温柔的将那个造成他很多痛苦的东西扶正，放进自己嘴里。拉姆斯虽然不高大但是性器的大小倒是挺让他骄傲的，那玩意儿在席恩嘴里进进出出，在席恩瘦得脱相下陷的脸蛋上顶出来个非常显眼的鼓起。  
最初拉姆斯还算温和，仿佛只是在席恩嘴里给自己的阴茎做清洁。席恩一直保持着安静，像个没有生命的玩具连气息都感受不到。席恩的活做的非常细致，他知道主人喜欢他怎样侍弄这个大玩意儿，他得用自己的口水全部濡湿，用他越发灵巧的舌尖舔在拉姆斯的阴茎周身，像舔舐什么糖果一样，将整个柱体含进喉咙深处，还要小心自己破碎的牙齿不要刮到主人。最初他总是被呛的无法呼吸，鼻涕和口水满脸都是，主人嘲笑他让他用嘴巴呼吸，他在这方面总是愚笨的像块石头，主人却总会因此更开心。  
“好了，可以了。”拉姆斯推开他，他现在已经可以把这活完成的很好了，他可以抑制住自己的反胃不去推开主人，只是让喉咙挤压着主人的阴茎。而在主人拔出来时，他也不会把口水咳在主人小腹上。他小声的咳了两下给自己顺气，等待着主人接下来的指令。  
“面对珊莎，把腰抬起来。”拉姆斯不徐不缓下达了他第三个指令。  
突然被点名的珊莎吓了一跳。以珊莎看来，一直保持着乖顺平静的席恩像是被雷劈了一样剧烈的惊颤了一下，一动不动的抬头望向拉姆斯。也是这一瞬间，珊莎突然明白自己已经深处虎穴。  
“不……不……求您了……”席恩剧烈的像疯了一样摇着自己的头颅，声线颤抖的可怜。  
拉姆斯岿然不动，但是他神色已经非常不好了。Reek三番几次的对他的命令生出反抗，不断的乞求让拉姆斯感到厌烦。他冰凉的看着席恩浑浊的闪着水光眼睛一阵子，突然抓着席恩整整齐齐的头发，像丢一只弱小的刚出生的动物幼崽一样，将他丢在床上。  
席恩的脑袋没设防的砸到床脚，他疼的皱了下眉，血液马上从他额头流下来糊住了一只眼睛。他还来不及捂着伤口好让血液不要滴到拉姆斯的新床单上，拉姆斯就又抓住他已经全部散乱下来的头发，顶着后脑勺逼着席恩把脸转到珊莎那边。  
珊莎惊惧不已，从她脸上流露出来的席恩不知道更多的是什么，她又害怕又惊愕，好像还有那么点不忍。  
席恩以为自己都不会觉得心痛、或者是别的属于他自己的情绪，但是毫无疑问这一刻他是悲伤到无以复加的。他已经完全无法压制他的声音，低低的嚎哭起来。  
拉姆斯保持着神明一般的无情，既扯席恩后脑勺的头发不准他把头转向别处，又将他的腰拉起来，使这个他闭着眼睛也能描绘出来形状的屁股抬高对准自己的下腹。席恩还在前面打着哭嗝，惊颤传到全身各处，拉姆斯毫不留情的掰开席恩的臀，描摹着席恩红肿的菊口。  
是的就在前夜，波顿家的长子和斯塔克的长女大婚前夜。拉姆斯还将席恩按在狗舍的杂草垛上，在狗儿们此起彼伏的叫唤声中操弄着席恩的肉穴，并在席恩耳边问道：“这个在操着你的屌，明天就要操斯塔克的女儿了，你为她高兴吗？”  
当时的席恩，被拉姆斯毫无章法的任性操弄顶的呼吸不顺畅，即便如此他还是乖乖的抽空回答说，是她的荣幸我的主人。  
今天的席恩却一直在抗拒reek的本能，保护着珊莎。这让拉姆斯觉得不高兴，但也有些有趣。席恩的本性里还有一点点没有完全被他抹掉，这意味着他和席恩还有一些能玩的。

拉姆斯在爱抚了一圈那些发红发肿的褶皱后，慢条斯理的把自己的性器扶正，把龟头缓缓的挤进那个小小的洞口。  
他的洞口并没有从昨晚拉姆斯的彻夜放纵中恢复好，本身就火辣辣的痛着。拉姆斯不徐不缓的动作不仅能让席恩敏锐的察觉自己的下半身被插入进来的异物分割，也能让越发剧烈的疼痛更细致的传达到他每一根神经末梢。席恩没有忍住呜咽了一声，又意识到珊莎还在注视着这边，又狠狠的咬住自己的下唇。  
“你叫什么？”拉姆斯稍微压了下自己的喘息——他已经硬的发疼了，席恩的肉穴挤压着他确实很爽。一字一顿的问这一个看起毫无关联的问题。  
“reek!我是reek！”席恩立马从崩溃的哭声中抽出空隙，高声回应道。  
“reek是我的好狗狗吗？”拉姆斯改温柔了些，轻轻的抚摸席恩枯燥的头发。看来他的reek确实吃了很多苦，在年纪轻轻的时候头发深处居然生了许多的白发。  
“是的！Reek是主人最忠诚的狗！”席恩哽咽着回答他。  
拉姆斯一直平和的称得上温柔的脸上突然变得凛冽，刚才轻揉着席恩头发的手再一次用力的抓紧了，狠厉到只是看着的珊莎都吓得一个冷战。  
“既然你只是一只狗，那就、他妈的、收起你那莫名其妙的自尊心，”拉姆斯压低身子靠在席恩耳边上，一字一顿的说道，“好好教我的妻子，怎样才能让我开心。”  
他说完这话便直起了身子，席恩也顿时就又收好了自己的哭泣。尽管他还是控制不住自己小小的抽搐打嗝，那乖巧的模样不禁让珊莎想起自己小时候，耍小性子却被父亲训斥的样子。  
接着，席恩开始缓慢的蠕动自己的身体，他艰难地后退着，将拉姆斯火热的性器吞纳进自己身体里。他肠道里面还有些擦伤，在他接纳拉姆斯破开他身体的途中，那些小伤口一个不落的被不断摩擦着。他好像还没有清干净昨晚上拉姆斯留给他的精液，因为拉姆斯折腾了他几乎一晚上，他根本来不及清理好自己就累的昏睡过去，现在肚子好像也在隐隐作痛。  
有一部分男人的身体有个开关，肠道里是有个足以令他享受到被操的快乐的地方。人们猜测这也许是百花骑士作为一个男人却服侍蓝礼的原因。  
席恩恰巧不属于那一部分，他整个身体都不适应被侵犯，这却是给拉姆斯欺辱他带来欢乐的地方。拉姆斯的性器也许可以给女人极乐，对席恩来说却太大了，拉姆斯每一次全部的进入都会让他有种肠子被捣错位的感受，而且经常让他来不及换气呼吸困难。  
所以他不得不循序渐进，先让自己适应且消化一部分的疼痛再继续后退，吃进去更多的阴茎。  
拉姆斯倒是有耐心的很，他只是看着这个被他操透了的铁群岛小王子，忍耐着自己从里到外的痛处主动把他的性器放在自己身体里。把席恩从需要暴打一顿才能按在地上操、还会叫骂哭喊个不停的烦人小海怪，驯服成一个属于他乖巧无比的性爱奴隶可花费了他不少精力。  
席恩残缺的牙齿曾经咬断过一个士兵的阴茎，当时拉姆斯就在边上看着。席恩试图逃跑，于是追上他之后拉姆斯允许他的好士兵们就地分食席恩，第一个将性器塞进席恩嘴里的人获得了席恩最残暴的反抗，席恩毫不犹豫的合紧了牙齿。  
那个男人又跳又叫，捂着自己满是血的裤裆，用尽全力的一脚踹的席恩吐出了血，如果拉姆斯不出手席恩可能会被打死。拉姆斯猜想应该是哪里的内脏受伤了，他组阻止了那个男人，好让其他人继续侵犯席恩。至今为止那对席恩来说应该在数百个不愉快的夜晚中依然能排上前十，他扯着喉咙叫的像个濒死的野兽，小动物都该在自己窝里瑟瑟发抖。  
Reek是属于他自己的成就，reek乖巧而温顺，绝对不会违抗他的任何命令。reek含着他的时候碎牙会巧妙的避开他的阴茎就算坚持到下巴脱臼。他的手虽然笨拙，却会好好把握力度不捏痛拉姆斯。拉姆斯非常确定，现在的reek只要他一声令下，会向任何人张开双腿，并且不会有丝毫怨言。  
拉姆斯毫不掩饰自己有多自豪，他脸上傲气和孩子气并存的笑容让珊莎心底发凉。

拉姆斯喜欢仗着自己粗长每一次都往席恩最深处顶，席恩总在拉姆斯进到已经无法在前进的地方听到拉姆斯低沉喘息中夹着笑声。所以席恩也要好好的把那根像刀刃一样扎的他产生尖锐刺痛感的东西吃到底，席恩脑门已经冒出来一层细汗，急促的呻吟从他死死咬紧的下唇缝隙中飘出来。  
席恩两只撑在床上的胳膊在发颤，他实实在在的努力了，皱着眉头咬紧牙关取悦拉姆斯做尽自己讨厌的事。拉姆斯的手一只抓着席恩的腰胯，慢慢的牵引着席恩往自己这里移动，另一只手揉着席恩完全暴露出来的后颈，这是一块他没有操刀过的皮肉，保持着柔软，洗干净之后是属于白人的正常肤色。拉姆斯摩挲着那块软肉说道：“reek，需要我帮你吗？”  
席恩没有说话，他停了下来，一些粗重的气息从他鼻子里扑出来。他很疼，又极其害怕。这珊莎能看出来的，他垂着眼睑尽量不去看珊莎，但他自己整个脸和扭曲的表情被珊莎尽收眼底。没有任何一个家族的文明会这样对待战俘，拉姆斯·波顿毫无疑问是个变态，珊莎突然觉得有些反胃。  
毫无预兆的，拉姆斯扣紧席恩是身体强硬的完完全全将自己挺进去，席恩被撞出一声闷哼，他一直在发抖的胳膊实在支撑不住扑倒在床上，同时席恩迅速捂紧了自己的嘴。可是那些低低的哭声还是从他畸形的指缝里传出来，生理性的眼泪也在他眼睛里起雾成型大颗大颗的流了下来。  
年轻的波顿总是精力充沛，不知疲倦的捣弄着席恩的柔软温热的肉穴，每一次都像是用尽了全身的力气把自己的腰推向席恩，完全不会顾及自己身下这个瘦削脆弱的小生物。  
拉姆斯是力度和频率很快就把席恩体内还每好的小伤口又擦破了，并且造成一些新的伤口，一些新鲜血液黏在拉姆斯阴茎上被带出来，但是他好像压根不介意的样子，在见到那些血之后反而更兴奋。他每一下都比上一次更用力的插进席恩身体最深的地方，使席恩发出更多沉闷破碎的呻吟。  
那些血液已经聚集了一些滴落在床单上，珊莎只要稍微低下头就能看得见。可怜的葛雷乔伊应该痛的大叫才对，她没上过战场，但是见过很多人受伤的样子。席恩绝对是她见过的最痛的，拉姆斯的侵犯对席恩来说无异于凌迟，他在一片一片把席恩体内的肉给割开。可是席恩伏在床上，把下半张脸埋进胳膊里，坚持着没有发出会惊扰到别人的声音。  
珊莎从小就不怎么喜欢席恩，觉得他狂妄自大，并且珊莎讨厌逛妓院的男人，在席恩舍弃了奈德教给他的信义攻下临冬之后更加憎恨他。但是席恩现在遭受的一切本该发生在她身上，席恩是在替她承受所有的屈辱。  
她在拉姆斯射精的几乎同时实在是忍不住冲到窗边呕吐起来，室内浑浊的空气和精液血液的味道混在一起让珊莎头脑发晕，而席恩的疼痛和拉姆斯的残忍使她的胃一直翻涌个不停。  
珊莎听到拉姆斯最后一句说的话是“我允许你留房间里，reek，你今晚表现的很好”。然后拉姆斯发出窸窸窣窣的动静系好了裤子。在他离开似乎笑了一声，那个笑声很明显是朝这边的她这边的。  
直到关门的声音响起过后，珊莎才算是把身体里浑浊的恶气都吐完了。她回过头，席恩已经在缓慢的穿着衣服，散下来的头发遮着脸珊莎看不清他的表情。  
“席恩，他对你做了什么……”  
席恩顿时急切的叫喊起来，声音比在拉姆斯身下的发出来的所有声音都大：“reek！是reek！席恩已经死了。”  
他把珊莎吓了一跳，珊莎愣愣的看着他仿佛是个不认识的人。随后席恩说：“他允许我留在房间里，但是不一定是你这里。我会离开的。”便拖着还没完全穿好的衣服一瘸一拐的走了出去。  
又要开始一段为期不知道多久的噩梦，这是现在的珊莎唯一能想到的。


End file.
